A Wolf and a Lion
by SkinnyApples
Summary: What happened after Jaime got himself captured by Robb? What would Jaime do to set himself free? Limits are pushed and relationships blossom.


Raime

Ch1

It was a beautiful day in the Starks war camp. The sky was clear, the men were happy, and Robb was very pleased with yesterday's victory. Not only had he proven he was worthy of wearing the title "King of the North", but he had taken the kingslayer captive. He now temporarily laid shackled in a tent guarded day and night by his most loyal men waiting for a more secure cell to be constructed. Although this victory bought much happiness to him the heavy though of marriage weighted on his mind. He was to spend the rest of his life with a Frey, and a woman to complicate things more. What else could he have expected, he is the future king to rule and a king needs an heir and allies. The idea of laying with a woman had always puzzled and scared him deeply, a though he never dared share with anyone, especially his mischievous best friend Theon. Robb decided to put this dark and unthinkable thoughts out of his head as he approached the Kingslayers tent for a quick chat.

Ch2

The kingdom had always talked of Jaimes Lannisters beauty but he did not believe it till he saw him in person. Walking into the tent he had a lost of words as he witnessed Jaime laying on the floor naked and shackled. Robb dismissed the guards for a private conversation with the Kinslayer. "Where are your clothes Lannister?" said Robb in a curious and embarrassed tone. "You're brutes found it amusing to dispose of them, personally I just think they wanted to get a peek at a real man" said Jaime with an annoying smirk. "I doubt that, you are my prisoner and I will have a talk with them to put an end to this hearsay". Jaime bobbed his head to the left and sarcastically said "The King of the North! So honorable, you do know that is the cause of your fathers death?". Robb lost in though as his eyes kept wandering where they shouldn't, stuttering he tried to form a response. Jaime taking this into note continued, "If your mind wonders so easily by a naked man I would have forced my men to fight you with swords and shield and nothing else, an easy victory that would have been" said Jaime with a mocking smirk. Robb red and angered approached him and hit him right across that chiseled beautiful face and said "Watch your tongue! The matter of fact is I stand here with you as my prisoner for be to do with as I please". To this Jaime spread his legs wide open revealing his big manhood and saying in a condescending voice "I'm truly sorry my King of the North, you do fight fiercely with a sword in your hand". To this Robb felt very strange as he felt himself hardening under his leathered pants and turned away quickly. "You are a very arrogant man Lannister, a very arrogant man". With this he began to walk away to the exit of the tent as Jaime called from behind him "Is that all the young wolf has to say, are you just going to walk away like a coward, I see it in your eyes, the lust you possess". Robb felt tied down and cemented right were he was standing, unable to reply to the man that spoke nothing but truth, he did possess lust and desire for this man, this very bad man. "What do you know about lust, what do you know about desire, you are the Kingslayer, known across the seven realms, all women would undress for you with as little as a look, yet you have taken no wife, what do you desire Lannister?". Jaime bowed his head thinking on how this young boy had fallen for his trap, the moment he realized the wolf was interested in him that way he had plotted a way to get out of this situation, he would play this kid and if it comes down to it at least take him out would put an end to this foolish war. He would need to commit that was for certain. "Me? Well I desire many things, but right now I desire you most of all".

Ch3

It took Robb more than a second to realize he had been standing in silence for a minute. He approached the Kingslayer and asked "What did you just say?". Jaime looked Robb straight in the eyes and said "I desire you, is it that hard to believe?". Robb confused and curiously got even closer and got on one knee to see Jaime face to face. "Why?" said Robb with a puzzled look. "Because you are a brave man who bested me in battle and you being easy on the eyes doesn't hurt" said Jaime with a playful smile. Robb unable to gasp what was about to happen or question the fact that his prisoner had gotten him so close was completely shocked when Jaime slowly got closer to his face. Robb felt his heart beating faster and faster and Jaime's beautiful face got closer and closer to his paralyzed one. Jaime seeing the boy get tense got even more enthusiastic at seeing his plan succeed. Right before making eye contact Jaime took the initiative and pushed himself forward, meeting lips with the young wolf. They kissed passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. Robb could not close his eyes as he could not believe what was happening, he had never felt this way before, he had never had the blood in his body burn so hot. After overcoming the initial shock, Robb got more and more passionate about this shared kiss, he placed his hand on the Lannisters golden hair. Jaime at first felt very rigid at this whole ordeal, since he had never kissed another man before, he took it as a necessity to survive this wretched situation he had found himself in. However, after the wolf had grabbed his hair and really started using that tongue of his on the offensive, he could not control the passion and soon started feeling himself harden quickly. Robb slowly noticed something hard hitting his leg, as he looked down he saw the Kingslayers manhood erect and reaching such a big size. He nervously reached down to grab the throbbing monster while making eye contact with the Lannister, checking for approval. Jaime noticed the young wolf's hesitation as he slowly started to reach for him cock, he was surprised he was enjoying this so much. Robb getting permission through a subtle nod did not hesitate to grab it and instantly felt its warmth and thickness. He had seen other men naked before and stared curiously at their cocks, but he had never thought he would one day be able to actually touch one. His hand could barely grab the thing, he slowly started stroking it up and down as he felt his other idle hand start to grab at his own cock. At this point he begun to unfasten his pants and let his own member breath, as soon as he gave it freedom it flew out instantly, he had never been this excited before. Jaime noticed the wolf starting to play with himself and felt himself starring at the boy intensely and begun to feel the chills run down his spine. Robb noticing the Kingslayer straighten up and open his mouth slowly, he knew what was coming. Robb begun to stroke faster and faster as he felt the cock in his hand throb till the Lannister spread his seed all over him with a loud moan. The Kingslayers cock quickly softened as Robb felt his own harden even more. Jaime felt surprisingly good, he had never imagined he would make a sound like that. Knowing he had obtained the Wolfs attention already, he decided to explore this interaction and see where it went. "It looks like your other hand wasn't able to reach the same ending as this one" said Jaime with a playful smile as he glanced at his recuperating cock. "You have shown me a good time, it is only fair I return the favor, get on your feet wolf, I want to see what a king tastes like". Robb felt his cock react instantly, he slowly got off his knees and stood on his nervous legs. Looking down Robb could see the Kingslayer savoring his lips, he then took a quick glance at his own cock and noticed how much it was telling him to go through with it, to go ahead and let the lion pleasure him. He slowly took two steps forwards and grabbed his fully erect cock and slid it into the Kingslayers wet mouth. Jaime slowly began to enclose his lips around the welcomed visitor and soon found out how to maneuver his tongue around the surprising big cock. Jaime began to move back and forth till the young wolf grabbed his head and motioned him into a continuous rhythm of thrusting. Jaime felt the back of his throat getting attacked and the more times it got hit the faster his own cock begun to awake from its short lived slumber. It didn't take long for Robb to moan in pleasure as he filled the Kingslayer's mouth with his seed. Jaime tasted the wolf, he tasted him completely, the flavor was dominating him. Robb slowly took his cock out of the Lannisters mouth and found himself glaring at his once again erect cock. Robb wondered what it would feel like to have the Kingslayer inside of him. Jaime spit at the ground to his left and read the wolfs face instantly, "If you feel like it I could go again, but this time let me do the thrusting" Jaime said with the Wolfs seed dropping out of the corner of his mouth, the plan already forgotten.


End file.
